Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {2} & {4} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{-1} & {3}+{4} \\ {2}+{-1} & {4}+{0} \\ {0}+{4} & {2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {7} \\ {1} & {4} \\ {4} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$